


Hunt Me Down, My Sweet Hound

by ReadWithSINcerity



Category: Swapfell red - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Consensual Kink, F/M, Feral Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWithSINcerity/pseuds/ReadWithSINcerity
Summary: Sweet, kind, quiet, loyal. Those are the words you would use to describe your skeletal friend, Hound. They were values anyone would adore to have in a significant other, and while you had both dated for a while, there was something missing. Something you longed to see and yet dared not ask.What you hadn't counted on was just how observant your datemate was...(Or "How Reader Doesn't Understand How to Cope with a Healthy Relationship but Learns and Everyone Lives Kinky Ever After")
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter One: "A Game Is Declared, and the Hunt Is On"

**Author's Note:**

> For those from my main who have been looking for this, I am SO sorry. I completely forgot to repost it when I moved my other explicit works over to my sin account! 
> 
> Anyway, originally written for a friend who bemoaned the fact that there were neither enough spicy works of Swapfell Red Papyrus (Hound) and consensual feral fics.

You weren't quite sure what to make of Papyrus.

It felt a bit strange to call him by his real name when you were so used to his nicknames. The taller of the two Skeleton Brothers you had come to call "friend" had a multitude of nicknames and titles he went by. Your skeleton - if you could call him that - was often called "Hound" by many monsters, or perhaps "Mutt" (though that was only said in the very loud and often ear-shattering voice of his brother).

You, however, often called him your "Puppy" for his tendency to follow at your heels like a loyal dog. And, oh, how he seemed to light up when you came into the room! If the boy only had a tail, you knew for certain it would be wagging nonstop the moment you showed your face.

'Your'.

A thoughtful sound escaped you as you mulled the word around inside your head. Was he really yours, though? Did you truly want him to be?

Initially, the two of you had been little more than acquaintances. Your life had felt listless and stagnant since your last long-term relationship ended, leaving you to pick up the pieces and start all over again. You hadn't a clue where you wanted to go next and had just been living day to day when the news had come about monsters coming out of Mt. Ebott. The following days had been full of mixed media reports, portraying the monsters as everything from the stereotypical Hollywood horror archetypes to generations of survivors in a realm where Survival of the Fittest was taken to the extreme.

All you knew was the moment you saw the awed faces of both children and adults alike, the emaciated forms of some and scarred, stoic figures of the others, you felt moved to do something. And the moment your eyes landed upon the pair of skeletal figures milling about near the human child that had led them from the bowels of the Underground, something had leaped up inside of you and your feet had moved without thinking toward the television screen. A decision had been made, and you got to work.

After a few months of doing your research on these newcomers, of raising both funds and awareness, of heading to a handful of protests and even calling in a few favors via networking, you felt your life on fire again. You were in your element. And improving the lives of those on the other side of that military-erected fence was exactly the drive you needed to sink your teeth into.

Finally, after months of pain-staking drama, monsters slowly began to join life alongside humans on the Surface.

And you actually got to meet those two skeletons, too.

You instantly fell in with Hound. Or, well, as about as fast as one could with two monsters who were still riding on years of suspicion of others from having lived the lives they had. Your boss, being both a fairly progressive individual and one who saw an opportunity, was one of the first to open his business to the monsters, so your new friend soon became a commonplace staple there. Fortunately, he realized your eagerness to learn about him and monsterkind in general was coming from a pure place, and, eventually, the two of you began to hang out outside of work.

Hound, you learned, was kind, sweet, and loyal. Despite his rough life prior to meeting you, he was a very conscientious individual and had more than enough patience for your nosy questions.

At least, for most of them.

There were times his face would become unreadable, and you felt you had touched on a nerve. He was usually good to help you steer clear of something that would have bothered most monsters. But if it bothered him? He would just smile and find some way to smoothly change the subject.

After a while, you started to wonder how someone this soft and sweet could have survived in such a harsh environment.

You came to really care for your new friend after a while, and his gentle giant demeanor and random bursts of almost puppylike joy in the various things he discovered about the Surface were something you grew to look forward to. No matter what tricks you had up your sleeve, Hound was there, ready to join in with you on each and every new adventure.

Make no mistakes, you were thrilled to learn such a sweet monster had taken a liking to you!

The transition from hanging out to dating wasn't much of a change, and perhaps how naturally things flowed was what was part of the problem. You were used to stubborn partners that could give you a run for your money. Your last relationship had taken so much work to hold together before it ended, and perhaps you were still feeling lethargic about relationships in general from that. In addition, being around Hound was just...nice. You had certainly grown to have a few butterflies in your stomach around him as of late, but you were, in effect, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After all, nobody could be all that nice forever.

And deep down? Way, deep down, so far down you would never admit this to anyone and took ages before you admitted it to yourself...but you liked a bit of darkness in someone.

Not that you wanted a serial killer to hold you against your will or anything, of course! But your other relationships always had such fire to them. They may have burned out as fast as they began, but the passion that often caught you up in them was as fierce as it was fleeting.

And damn, did you miss having that.

But this was Hound. Sweet, thoughtful Hound who would hold open your car door for you, excitedly scoop you up into a hug whenever you came to visit, and cover your cheeks and neck in skeletal kisses to get a rise out of you from how ticklish he could make you. The very thought of your significant skel being any way besides his wholesome self was highly improbable.

Oh, you knew he had a dark past. All monsters did, growing up in a violent world of scarcity. You'd learned tidbits from his brother as Black sprinkled little stories here and there amidst retellings of his own life, so you knew Hound had to be incredibly tough and strong to survive what he had.

Those stories set off the fantasies.

You didn't want all soft touches and caresses forever, making you wonder when the smile on the face of the one giving them was finally going to drop.

No, you wanted to be on the receiving end of that strength, imagined what it would be like to be pinned under heavy bones conditioned to fight and survive such a torrid Underground.

You wanted to be pierced under a fearsome gaze, commanded by a huskier, more vicious voice than the soft gentle tones of your sweet datemate.

You wanted to struggle, to try to overpower him, only to have your fighting stilled and be forced to _take it_...

Shoving open the patio door with far more energy than you had intended, you stepped out into the chilling autumn air. The sound of crickets mingled with your sharp footfalls across the bricks as you took in the moonlit woodland around you. Sighing, you looked out through the trees, knowing that beyond the dirt path now mired in shadow lay the house of your "bonefriend" as he called himself.

Hound had finally gotten to have a peaceful life (or, well, as peaceful as one could have with as loud and dramatic of a brother as Black was). He could rest, heal up from those years of conditioning he needed to survive. Did you really want to risk hurting him with your own needs?

The answer was no.

As much as you desired otherwise, you truly had grown to love that monster, and you would never hurt him if you could keep from it. At the same time, you had grown from your other (failed) relationships and knew what you wanted in a new one long-term. You could no more than give up on your standards in the bedroom than you could hurt that overgrown puppy in skeleton form.

And it wasn't just bedroom activities that concerned you, although that was a huge part of it. You wanted Hound to confide in you. You didn't care if he didn't want to talk about his past all of the time, but you hated that he held something back from you. To be fair, you were doing the same thing, but it was for his own good!

Sighing, you wished you could talk to him about this. Despite being more of the strong, silent type until you got him started, he was a good listener. Communication had been great from both of you since you met and was part of the reason why you felt so relaxed around him. Rather than shut you down, he listened, questioned you without judgment in a way you former partners never had the moment they disagreed with you on something.

You HAD, of course, brought up the situation during your last drunken Girls' Night with your two roommates, and they had been more than willing to call you on your hypocritical BS about wanting him to open up to you while you were keeping something major like that from him. But the two of them had left to go on spontaneous road trip earlier that day, so they wouldn't be back for the entire three-day weekend.

You considered going in to grab your phone and see if whoever wasn't driving had time for a little venting, but as you turned to go inside, you stopped. Something inside of you urged you to turn back around, so you did, your eyes finding the darkened entrance to the dirt path that cut through the woods. You weren't sure what made you stop. Instinct? Wishful thinking? Whatever it was, your heart did a small leap in your chest as you saw a figure begin the emerge from the darkened path.

Slowly, as the figure moved closer, the farthest reaches of the porch light met the familiar outline of furred hood and lanky body.

Your heart leaped and you had to do a double take. Suddenly seeing Hound appears as you were thinking so strongly about him was quite the shock, and you found yourself feeling strangely ashamed of your thoughts. As those butterflies danced in your chest, you could feel the guilt creep in. Just how were you going to break it to Hound that things just weren't going so well—?

Then, your eyes caught to his form. Head slightly bowed, hands in his coat pockets as he trudged steadily onward. You had seen him lost in thought before, so the hunched over figure wasn't unfamiliar.

What concerned you was the gait with which he walked:

Slow, stolid, and solid footsteps. Not the usual plodding amble. Something seemed...off. Like he was on a mission, but at the same time, he was moving in such a way you couldn't even hear the scattering of gravel on the old dirt road crunch beneath his feet, nor even the crunch of fallen leaves as he approached.

Your frown deepened.

Was something wrong? You didn't recall getting any texts or calls from Hound all day. In fact, now that you thought about it, you didn't recall a single text or call since you both last spoke after he dropped you off from your shared trip into town a few nights before - his for groceries for him and his brother, and you for supplies for Girls' Night. Ever since you two had moved onto dating, he hardly ever let a day go by without checking in with you or at least sending you some meme to make you laugh or a cute photo he had taken of his latest discovery on the Surface. But things had been so hectic at work the past few days, you hadn't had much time to think.

Guilt washing over you anew, your feet flew toward the end of the patio as you shouted his name, harried thoughts turning over in your brain at what could possibly have befallen your dear friend and datemate. Was he okay? Had something happened to his brother? Did something-

You found yourself frozen in your tracks as he looked up, and the flash of an orange eyelight pierced your gaze. Even if the dim light, it shone as brightly as the autumn moon above you.

You had seen Hound use his magic before, but something about seeing just that one strong light, as bright and clear as a lantern's flame in fog, fix you from out of the empty night was wholly unsettling.

Your words, momentarily caught in your throat, squeaked out an attempted question, dying as you saw a long, dark-clad arm rise up and a gloved hand make a swift movement that sparked magic from his fingertips.

Instantly, you felt something wrench inside of your chest and, without warning, Hound threw up his arm and your feet lifted from the brick paver.

Too shocked to let out more than a squeak, you felt the warm tingle of Hound's magic creep over you, the slight shimmer of it becoming far more prominent as your body soared out into the darkness to meet him. Before you knew it, the two of you collided, his arms instantly snapping around you, his body not even wavering from the solid stance he took to snatch up your incoming form.

Eyes wide, you looked up at his face, preparing to ask why so unusual a greeting, when you noticed that unreadable look on his face. The only difference now was the slight flare of magic that wafted around one of his sockets, the other white light a pearly disc in comparison.

Was he...angry?

You finally found your voice and managed to stammer out a remark about his unusual greeting and frantically babbled about whether everything was alright. He didn't say a word, only looking down at you with that strange contemplating gaze. There was a stony quality to it you hadn't seen before, as if he was appraising your very thoughts in your eyes.

Gulping, you could feel your startled heartbeat hasten, your breath slowly starting to speed up.

What was going on?

Searching his eyelights, you felt one of his arms slide from around you. His hand moved up and long slender fingertips moved gently across your brow, tracing downward and brushing over the outline of your temple and cheekbone before cupping your jaw. You asked him again, a bit more forcefully this time what was going on, but he still remained silent. When you attempted to move, his hold remained firm on your jaw so that you remained trapped under his intense scrutiny, and you realized his magic still held your SOUL - and thus, your body - firmly pressed up against him.

This...this wasn't normal.

This wasn't anything like you had even seen out of Hound before.

And yet, between the heat of his magicked bones pinning you under their embrace and the strength of his gaze, you found yourself shivering for reasons far unrelated to the chilling autumn air.

When Hound finally did choose to speak, the sheer shock of not expecting them caused the rich baritone to almost thunder amidst the quiet night. There was a stronger quality to it, lower, almost breathier in a way you had never heard from him before.

"there's fear in your eyes," he noted, "and here i thought you would be happy to see me."

Something in the strange throatier way he spoke caused the butterflies in your stomach to flutter down to significantly lower parts of your person. He looked you over, his perusal sparking a rumble from deep within a nonexistent throat. When a smirk tugged at his expression, you thought he would let you go and this little weird game of his would be over.

You were wrong.

"your heart is beating so fast," he said. Then, tutting, his eyebrows raised. "i guess you really are into this sort of thing."

What sort of...?

Oh.

Oh, _no_.

No no no, had your roommates sold you out?

You struggled in vain and he shook his head disapprovingly. "my sweet little human," he crooned, "did you really think i wouldn't find out?" When you failed to provide an intelligible response, he leaned in close and pressed his teeth to your forehead in a soft skeletal kiss. "i wondered why you had been pulling away from me lately."

Startled, you asked what he meant, only to hear a chuckle in response.

"did you think i really hadn't noticed? after all," he spoke softly, now choosing to card his hand through your hair, "i asked you many times how you were."

It was true. He had pointed out that you seemed a bit more down lately. You hadn't wanted to come out and tell him just yet. Thinking of the best way to approach him about how closed off he was to you (let alone your other needs), you suppose you had been a bit distant. You had hoped by throwing yourself into work that, somehow, you could sort things out in your head. If not, you could at least prolong the inevitable breakup if you couldn't find a way to broach the subject without hurting him or causing him to snap at you finally.

Tsking, a rumble of disapproval vibrated against your crown. "did you think that just because i am an easygoing monster that i wouldn't notice you were lying to me? did you not trust me? am i really so scary to you that you truly felt you could not come to me with what you were feeling?"

Guilt trickled into you as tears pricked at your eyes. Even with his uncharacteristically aloof tone, you could feel the hurt in his voice. That was the last thing you had wanted! You just didn't know how to bring up getting him to open up so you could feel like you could open up yourself!

As you blurted out your response, he chuckled again.

"i wish you could have just told me. though," you felt a smile form against your flesh, "if i had known getting you drunk would have solved most of our problems, i would have done that ages ago."

Wait. What?

"it was quite something to come over to my lovely datemate's house to bring back the scarf she forgot in my car, only to hear a drunken confession through one's open window."

You heart then decided it wanted to replace your internal butterflies as it plummeted to your stomach.

Hound had overheard you?! Oh God, how much had he heard? It was bad enough you had managed to hurt him anyway, but the sheer embarrassment of having your sorrows that were meant for your roommate's ears only overheard by the very monster they were about was sheer torture!

"oh, darlin'..." Hound murmured as he pulled you into a tight embrace.

Suddenly, his voice darkened and your heart immediately joined the butterflies:

"...you have no idea what torture is. stars, you smell so good!"

The warmth in your face was suddenly paralleled by the warmth in your belly as Hound nuzzled into your hair, taking a deep whiff. His hands moved, fisting themselves in the back of your shirt, one resting dangerously low on the small of your back.

"no, kitten, 'torture'," he rasped, "is holding you in my arms when all i've wanted to do was this!"

Your form practically rocked with his as he pressed you closer against himself, the telltale feeling of arousal tingling between your thighs as your hips met. You threw your head back with a gasp at the bold joining of your clothed mound against what was decidedly not just his pelvis.

"liked that, did you?" He drew back to looked at your face as you swallowed hard. Suddenly being back under that intense scrutiny with your deepest secrets laid bare to him was enough to silence you. However, it was your silence that he obviously craved and nodded for you to look at him. "use your words, sweetie. did you enjoy that?"

Swallowing heavily as your mouth grew dry, you were powerless to do more than nod as you looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. Since when was your sweet Hound so delightfully forceful?

Smiling, he brought a finger up to tap you playfully on the nose.

"ah-ah-ah! if you want more, you have to tell me how much you want it."

Oh, he would have to be a tease, wouldn't he? Unable to stop yourself from finding out just what your skeletal datemate was now offering, you responded with a resounding yes. He nearly barked out a laugh at your enthusiastic response, making you tremble in anticipation of what was to come.

"see? that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked. You smiled shakily and shook your head as he swooped in to nibble at the junction of your neck. Another gasp tore itself out of you as the warm nip of teeth was soon replaced by the sensation of something soft and wet. The feeling of cold air rushing in to claim the spot left behind by the hot sensation of Hound's conjured appendage was enough to make you moan. The tingling soon spread as he continued his assault on your neck, his hands clenching and unclenching in the fabric of your shirt. Soon, Hound began to make his way up your throat, lavishing attention across every inch of flesh until he reached your lips.

Completely entranced, you opened your mouth as he dove back in, magic meeting muscles as your tongues danced together. As the kiss deepened, he growled into your mouth, his one hand finally sliding down to grope your ass as you rubbed yourself against him. You weren't sure who let out a whine as breathy and desperate as the kiss became.

All too soon, Hound broke away from the kiss, leaving you panting. He ceased his ministrations against your mound and backside before looking you solidly in the eye again as his tongue flicked over his teeth.

"what's the matter, kitten? cat got your tongue? or should I say," he leaned back in close enough to prompt you for another kiss, only to stop short of the mark to whisper, "hound?"

He pulled away again, and this time, you recognized the the intense look in his eyes for what it actually was: pure, unbridled lust. And this new side of him - this dominant, edgier side - was pulling you under its spell. Through your half-lidded gaze, you sighed in disappointment as he pulled back and moved his hands back to the sensual middle ground of your back. However, the thrill that moved through you as his head moved to whisper in your ear nearly caused your knees to buckle.

"i'll have more than just your tongue by the time this night is through," he promised, adding a small kiss to your jawbone just below your ear. "i want you to be mine entirely. i want to claim you body and soul, and have you beg to be my own."

At this point, if he had asked you to shave your hair and don a chicken suit, you would have agreed if only to have more of that delightfully sinful friction as he growled his desire against your ear like that. The "yes" tore out of you in a moan you never expected your sweet and thoughtful Hound could make you produce as you felt his own body tremble against yours.

"but you like playing hard to get, don't you?" he crooned. "that's why we are going to play a little game, darlin', and i think it's one you are going to enjoy."

You shivered.

"you see, i didn't get the nickname 'hound' just because i was my brother's loyal 'guard dog'," he whispered, "no, they called me that because no one could ever escape me once i had my sights on them."

Another kiss, this one a gentle press to the shell of your ear.

"no matter how fast they ran-"

Then to your jaw again.

"-or how well they hid-"

Then your neck.

"-or how they attempted to cover their tracks-"

Down to your collarbone.

"-if they were mine to hunt, i would always track them down."

He rose back up to your ear.

"and that's what you want, isn't it, darlin'? you want to be hunted down by this big, bad 'hound'? you want to run until i catch you and make you into my prey?"

If his magic had not been holding you, then his last word alone would have sent you to the ground in your swoon. Your response was an almost keening cry, prompting a deep chuckle to rumble through your significant skel.

"then i'll make you a deal. if you can manage to hide from me for half an hour, i'll do exactly what you told your little human friends you wanted: i'll pin you down and make sure you can't walk for a week."

You swallowed hard, the dryness of your mouth contrasting heavily with the wetness of your arousal.

"but if i win, kitten..."

Your breath hitched and your heart raced.

"i am going to take my time making you _mine_. for all three days your roommates are gone, i am going to savor taking control of every last inch of you. and by they time they return? you are going to be the one following me around like my own little lovestruck puppy. do i make myself clear?"

If he were any clearer, he might as well have turned the Bat Signal on himself. A hoarse laugh tore out of him from your remark, and he gave your rear another firm squeeze before relinquishing his embrace.

"alright then, darlin'," Hound said, raising an arm, "now... start running."

With a snap of his fingers, his magic finally released you and you staggered to regain your footing. With a grin of utterly devilish glee, Hound winked at you before you tore off into the trees, using the waning moonlight to make your way through the blue-black darkness, a confusing mix of fear and delight, excitement and still nearly overwhelming surprise igniting your own wild smile.

As your feet dashed across the matted mess of fallen leaves, you thanked your lucky stars you remembered the layout of the woodland. Both you and Hound had often come out here, the forest making him feel more at home than in sometimes crowded sunny days in the city of Ebott. Your little excursions had turned up old coins and tiny salamanders and birds and the likes of which Hound had never seen beneath the Surface, but it also helped you find all kinds of places you knew you could hide.

But this was Hound.

Hound was chasing you. The Hound that was sentry for the monsters' Royal Guard. The same Hound who lived as harsh a life as any monster did in that dystopian realm Underground. And he was playing with you! Toying with you, even, finally allowing a little of that deeper, darker side of himself to slip through his kind and wholesome facade. And he wanted it at much as you did.

Fuck, he wanted you, and in the way you wanted him.

The exultation of joy prompted Hound to call out to you from the distance with an "i heard that!", prompting you to have to cover your mouth to prevent your emotions from overwhelming your senses and getting you caught before you could seriously play his game.

He had been a dangerous sentry, well-trained to defend himself and others and hunt down those that might oppose him. A battle-scarred veteran of a harsh life with a heart of gold and a presence that now set your body aflame.

He was the predator, and you were going to be his prey.

But could you outwit him?

Did you want to outwit him?

As you darted through the woods, you imagined suddenly being tackled from behind and forced to the ground. How the smell of rich earth and the feel of smooth leaves with prickly stems would feel against your bare body when divested of clothing. Would he hike up your legs around his hips as he pinned your hands above your head, looming down on you with those almost fanglike teeth of his gleaming under his orange eyelight? Or would he hold you down on all fours, hike your ass up into the air, and mount you like his namesake?

Desire overwhelmed you and caused you to stumble, nearly sending you to the ground.

God, how you wanted that! You were already panting from the shock of seeing his dominant side and the run, but to have him pin you down and roughly thrust into you as you panted like a bitch in heat beneath him. God, he wanted that, too, didn't he? He wanted to claim you, make you his own. You had felt his arousal harden when he ground his hips against you. You knew how much he cared for you, the tender love he gazed down at you with on your walks and when the two of you cuddle together on the sofa. You knew how much he wanted you before, but only now did you realize how much he desired you.

And you could give that to him.

What if you stopped running right now?

You could do that. You could stop, turn, and wait for him with those trembling open arms of yours.

But then, he only promised he would do things your way if you won.

If he won...

Your feet brought you swiftly to the large stream where the two of you often visited. The shine of the moonlight on the water allowed you to see the unsubmerged stones that formed a natural bridge across. You made your way across and immediately ran down along the grassy embankment until you came to a tree where your running start allowed you to leap up and grab a branch that would normally be out of your reach. Struggling, you pulled yourself up and up and up, quickly slipping into the junction made by the larger limbs that branched skyward. It was still early autumn, so while the leaves had changed their colors, many still held their tapestries of yellows, reds and oranges. The irony of taking refuge within a canopy of brilliant golden orange the color of Hound's magic was not lost upon you.

And so, you stayed in the tree, doing your best to slow and quieten your breathing as you waited for your favorite monster to show up.

It didn't take long, and his sudden appearance through the trees made you start. Thankfully, you managed not to make a sound, but the abrupt arrival made you recall Hound could teleport. Did he know you would be coming to your favorite spot in the woodland? It was his, too. Perhaps you shouldn't have chosen such an obvious path...

You then realized his magic was no longer lit up. You could vaguely see the tiny spectral white pinpricks that made up his normal eyelights, but even they looked faded and dulled against the dark recesses of his eye sockets. He didn't instantly pop up where you had exited the tree line, thankfully, and continued to look around with an eerie scanning motion that you felt only a skeleton monster could do. Like a wraith, he lingered along the shoreline, walking softly enough not to disturb the leaves as he stuck to the mostly tender grass and gritty silt.

You were hidden, you knew that. It was only thanks to a small hole between the leaves you were even able to see him, and once he disappeared from sight, all you could do was hold very, very still as you sank down into the clutch of the branches.

As you listened to the babble of the stream and the soft approach of shifting silt, the salacious options raced through your head.

What if he found you before the half-hour were up?

He knew how long your roommates would be gone and - oh, drat, he also knew you had a whole three-day weekend off, too! Three days of a house devoid of all life save for yourself. Three days of what you thought would be your trying not to think about breaking up with Hound whilst simultaneously filling yourself up on ice cream and other assorted junk foods.

If he won, you'd be getting filled up, alright.

You softly pressed your hands over your mouth as you tried not to make a sound.

God, you really were fucked tonight. It was all just a matter of when and how long at this point.

What did he mean by "savoring" you?

None of your other partners ever "savored" anything. It was usually hard and rough at best, and over before you could get much of any pleasure at worst - and then only on the occasions you practically demanded it! They got off and then (usually) got off you, but getting you off? That was a different story.

Something about Hound's offer, however, made you wonder.

What would that be like if he won?

Did he really mean every last inch of you???

Would he use his hands? If he did, would they be as gentle as they were against your face and hair, or as rough and grasping as they were against your rear? Would they caress your arms, your calves, your stomach as much as they would your breasts and ass?

Would he use his mouth? Would he turn those butterfly kisses upon your nude form, trailing down your neck and sternum until they reached your dripping core? Would he be willing to worship your body, planting his soft displays of love from your ankles up to your fingertips?

Or would he use that conjured tongue and leave you breathless as you watched the steadily glowing appendage map out your body like a work of art?

As you pondered your choices, you suddenly realized you didn't hear Hound moving any more.

Would you stay still and hope to win this game of predator and prey?

Or would you give into the unknown and go seek him out?

The choice was yours.


	2. Chapter Two: "Whetting His Appetite on Your Body" (Reader Wins, Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have won! Now, begins your prize...
> 
> (Kink warnings: Cunnilingus, pre-care(?), consent discussion, feral elements, D/S, and heckuva lot of intimacy.)

Yeah, no, there was absolutely no way you were moving.

You remained still, your heart hammering in your chest as you listened carefully for any signs of movement. Clenching your eyes shut, you tried desperately not to think of the sinfully delicious things your body wanted to do with your bonefriend's newly exposed wild side.

The wind rustled through the tree you were in, causing the thinner branches to sway and the leaves to crinkle in the chilling breeze. As your body began to cool from your mad dash through the woods, you pressed your arms tighter in against your body to hold in the remaining heat. If only you had thought to bring a jacket!

Well, a half-hour was no time at all, and you had been out in worse conditions for far longer. You could feel the pulse in your legs as your heart rate slowed. Soon, the only sounds were the occasional breeze and the babbling of the brook, now and then interspersed with the distant sound of an owl hooting or something moving far off in the distant forest.

After realizing Hound wasn't about to leap up suddenly and scare the daylights out of you before dragging you down from the tree with his magic, you opened your eyes and looked up at the moon, now half-obscured by the swaying leaves. The beautiful disc shone like a pearl among a thousand twinkling stars in the clear night sky. It reminded you of when Hound took you up on Mt. Ebott to one of his favorite moon viewing spots. Monsters in general seemed in awe of the night sky, and every family seemed to have their own particular place they enjoyed going. Those closest to their Child Savior were allowed to visit a spot reserved solely for those connected directly to the human, their monster guardians, and the remnants of the Royal Family.

It was a special place where the sky seemed so big and so wide it might just swallow you up, should a sky be capable of such physics. It had been the two of you, Hound's brother, the child Chara, the Queen and former King, the Head of the Royal Guard and her girlfriend, the former Royal Scientist. Most everyone else had drifted off to their own spots at some point, leaving the two of you alone to gaze up at the worlds beyond your world.

You remembered the soft heat of his body as the two of you laid on the smooth rocks, still warmed from the summer sunlight, of the mountain's peak. The two of you chatting away as you each pointed out planets and constellations from a phone app you had found. You wondered aloud about what other worlds lay out there and asked if he did the same before looking to him.

You realized then that it wasn't the stars he was looking at any longer, but you, and he was wearing the softest expression you had ever seen on his scarred, skeletal face.

"i don't need to wonder about other worlds," he had said as you felt a skeletal hand slip into your own, "when the best one i could ever want is right here."

The memory of the first kiss you shared after warmed your body anew, and just how heated things got after until Alphys had to ruin it by wolf whistling and calling everyone's attention to you. The warmth of your embarrassment had been enough to drown out what little chill the night air brought, and the middle finger you gave the lizard had, ironically, endeared you to both her and Black for your moxie.

Somehow, amidst you foray down Memory Lane, the remembered heat had turned into the warm embrace of slumber. At some point, you felt something brush across your face. When wrinkling your nose didn't dislodge the offending annoyance, you swatted at it, only to feel something catch your wrist and tug it gently upwards until your body started to come out of its sleepy fog.

There, looking down at you with a knowing grin, was Hound. In one hand, he held a leaf (what you realized he had been tickling your nose with), and in the other, your wrist. He chuckled and brought your fingers to meet his teeth in a skeletal kiss before speaking a soft, "found you~"

At first, you were confused, only for your "game" to come rushing back to the forefront of your mind, and the icy rush of realization dawned over you. You had fallen asleep!

"you were out for a while, darlin'," Hound said, "must have been a busy day."

Sheepishly, you nodded and apologized. Well, if this wasn't just great! You had been so excited by what was basically having your deepest fantasies laid to you on a silver platter, only to just run up a tree and take a nap. To be fair, you hadn't had much sleep the past few nights, and even working yourself to the bone did little to stop you from waking up to pace the house, wondering whether breaking up with Hound was better that potentially hurting him to satisfy eventual bedroom needs.

God, he must think he had bored you! You were really bad at this relationship thing, weren't you?

Hound, however, didn't seem the slightest bit upset. Instead, he leaned in where he had been looming over you and placed a gentle kiss to your forehead.

"you're really hard on yourself, you know that?" he said, your groan of shameful despair dying under his familiar loving tone. He peeled away the free hand you had tried to hide your face with and looked down at you. You asked him how he knew what you were feeling. He smirked in reply. "lucky guess?" You gave him a pointed look, prompting him to chuckle. "alright, alright. did you forget i overheard you talking to your roommates the other night?"

Oh.

For some reason, him having heard about your inner sub screaming to get out and be taken wasn't nearly as much of a problem as him having heard about the other reason you wanted to break up. You hadn't realized the tears that had pricked at your eyes until the wind picked up again, chilling the droplets collecting along your lower eyelids. You sat up and he released your wrist so that he could finish hoisting himself up into the tree and awkwardly slide into a crouch beside you. As you maneuvered to let him into the tree with you, he slipped his arms around you and tugged you down into his lap.

The next thing you knew, the darkness of the canopy had disappeared, and the two of you now sat at the base of the tree. When you finished looking around to take in your new sudden shift in reality, you turned to him, only for him to waggle his brow bones knowingly.

You hadn't realized he could teleport someone along with him!

The awed smile that crossed your face only made his look more smug. "this hound is full of tricks, darlin'," he said, then clicked his tongue, "but I guess i'll just have to wait to show you them. after all, you won our little game."

Wait a minute, you won? You won! You hid for a whole half-hour! Then, that meant...?

"only if you feel up to it, darlin'," he said.

Certainly, you were tired, but you weren't about to let a prize like this get by you!

He clearly heard the enthusiasm in your words and read it on your face, and he smiled before pulling you into a hug far too soft for the seemingly dangerous predator that had marked the scene. "you sure, kitten? now that i know what the problem is, i don't mind picking up where we left off some other time."

Letting out a frustrated grunt, you pulled back from his embrace long enough to smash your lips against his teeth. Your body was finally waking up, and so were your passions, and the teasing from earlier wrapped in the elation of winning and the arms of your loved one was more than enough to make your libido return to life. He chuckled into what turned out to be a rather chaste kiss before he pulled back with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"message received, loud and clear."

You couldn't help but grin at how adorably loopy he looked from your answering smooch. But you were puzzled when he started to fish into his pants pockets. A moment later, he produced a small wrapped candy and a little bottle of water and held them up.

"made a pit stop before i came," he said. He passed the bottle off for you and told you to drink while he untwisted the wrapper from the confectionary treat. "you want to do this, open up. it's monster candy. should bring your energy back up. c'mon, say 'ah'."

You rolled your eyes at how adorkable he was being but did as instructed, letting the buttery sweet taste of the gummy melt onto your tongue before you made short work of it. Within moments, you felt what remained of your tiredness leave, as well as aches in your arms and legs your hadn't realized you had.

"feeling pretty good now, huh?" he asked, and you nodded. "that's good. can't have your energy bottoming out-" Hound said, before he leaned in and rasped by your ear, "-before i bottom out inside of you."

Those words were enough to make your hair stand on end, and you could feel the tingle begin to creep up in between your thighs once more.

"last chance to back out, kitten. you sure about this?"

You refused to back down. You wanted your prize.

And you knew absolutely for certain that you wanted to be his.

The chuckle that reverberated through him was low and dangerous, with each release of sound booming in your ear like a death knell.

"oh, how long i have wanted to hear you say that..."

The next time you dove in for a kiss, there was nothing chaste about it. Your mouth opened to welcome his tongue into your inviting warm cavern as he pulled you roughly into him. You attempted to move around to straddle his lap, but his embrace was too strong, forcing you to remain seated, legs dangling off to the side as you saw his eyelights (both this time) flare briefly with magic through your own half-lidded gaze.

How long you remained like that you weren't certain, only faintly noticing how his hands went from sliding up and down your back, his fingers digging roughly across your cloth-covered flesh before making their way to other parts of your body. He brushed both hands over your head almost reverently before firmly holding you in place as his tongue toyed with its mate. When your own arms wrapped around the back of his neck to draw him closer, he growled into your mouth, his kiss becoming rougher, pressing into hard enough to nearly cut your lips between his and your teeth.

A few moments more and he tore back, pulling away just enough that the suddenness of it wrenched a gasp from you. He inhaled deeply, tongue lolling across one fang like a hungry wolf eying his prey as he closed his eyes, an almost orgasmic shudder running through him as his head rolled back to indulge in your scent, coming back down to fix you with a stare that sent a surge of arousal deep within you. A pleasurable rumble became an utterly fiendish laugh as a wild smile spread across his face.

"enough of this."

That was the only warning you got before his hands left your face, seizing your body and slamming you into the ground, the actual brunt of the fall cushioned by the forearm bracing the back of your neck as he fell with you. Instantly, his mouth was at your neck, his fangs raking across your flesh hard enough to be felt yet not harsh enough to draw blood. His hot breath pelted your flesh as he panted near the crux of your collarbone, his teeth lingering over the junction of your trapezius muscle - daring, lingering for scarcely a moment before hit tongue lolled back out to lap at the sensitive skin.

Slowly, like a serpent gliding through sand, his tongue trailed sinfully down to the dip of your collarbone and across, laving at the dip between the two, then swirling, gliding upward, heavily against the flat of your throat, curving over your Adam's Apple before giving the vulnerable cartilage before coiling back up his his own mouth. You could hear him swipe his tongue across his teeth in an almost cartoonishly loud way, rising up to fix you with his glowing eyelights, shimmering nearly golden in the moonlit darkness.

"remember," he told - no, warned you - "you wanted this."

That was the only warning you got before a snarl left him, eyes flashing, canine teeth gleaming in the conjured light, his mouth opening wide as it plunged downward. A scream nearly left you instinctively as you felt his mouth drop to your vulnerable throat, teeth almost clipping you as his arms withdrew from beneath you, allowing him to swiftly move down. To your surprise, his teeth hooked beneath the collar of your shirt, pulling fast before those wicked fangs and incisors clamped down, and he yanked back. You registered the rush of cold air before the sight of the fabric torn clean away within his maw. He peered down at your eyes for a moment before his gaze dropped appreciatively to the treasure now laid bare.

"fuck, you're gorgeous," he said as the cloth fell from his mouth, and he searched over the now illuminated globes of your breasts, the darkened rings of your areola, and your hardening nipples. The smoldering look he gave your naked chest was unlike anything you had ever seen in another's eyes before, lover or stranger, through your clothes or without. The sheer intensity of it as he stared transfixed, eyes roving across skin seldom exposed to air and eye, made you feel light-headed in its presence. Breathing heavily, gnashing his teeth as one might gnaw their lower lip, he reached out, catching your eyes with an expression lost in desperation. A brief moment of silence and his eyes and hand descended, the worn leather of his gloves finally meeting your bare skin.

He looked like a man who had been gifted the stars as he trailed his hand up to the plane of your neck and back, slowly pulling down over your sternum between the valley of your breasts. He keenly avoided your breasts, only the most minor amount of pressure applied to the as his giant hand caressed your chest, throat, and collarbones.

Then, his head descended as one of his hands wove its way back beneath you, pulling you up to meet him. His head lolled side to side, gaze switching between your eyes and the flesh he continued to stroke. Like with your throat, he soon began to nip and lick at his latest treat, driving your nipples to become painfully hard as he toyed with you, still careful to avoid them. You couldn't help but squirm, unable to move very far from his kneeling legs braced on each side of yours, and when his free hand finally left your chest to cradle the base of your skull, your eyes nearly rolled back into your head as you fell pray to the spell of hot breath against cold flesh, tongue against skin, the heat of being savored like a rare delicacy.

"i need more," he breathed as he lowered you back to the ground. Almost dazed, it took you a moment to comprehend what he said before his hands were upon you again, this time both seizing the remnants of your shirt and tearing it asunder.

"more," he growled as he wrenched the cloth away, slinging it to the side. Then his hands were at your ribs, feeling and thumbing over the bones beneath. "this body-" he gripped your sides, and you could feel him shaking "-is mine!"

The "yes" upon your lips died in a breath as he plunged down, his hands suddenly far rougher, grasping, grabbing, rubbing, touching every last inch of flesh he could see as his tongue followed, mapping out where bone jutted from flesh. His grip became almost bruising, his gloves the only thing preventing him from scratching your back as he dug his fingers across your musculature and traced your spine. Kisses joined nips, and heated "more"s and "mine"s were spoken into your skin as he alternated between nuzzling your front and licking it.

"my pretty little kitten," you heard as his teeth nipped dangerously at your underbreast, "do you have any idea how much i have wanted you? how many nights i've gone home after holding you on your sofa and just ached to have you there with me? how i wanted," he now finally turned is attention upon your breasts, rolling a pebbled bead beneath his thumb and forefinger until you cried out, "to you hear you call out for me?"

He squeezed the tender nipple, making you squirm, but his legs held firm where they had boxed yours in.

"and here, i find out that, this whole time, you've wanted me to hold you down and make you squirm."

This time, he took the whole of your breast into his hand, squeezing it before rolling his palms across, thumbing the nipple in a way that left you moaning. With one hand left cradling your neck, he lowered his head and began his assault upon your second breast. You did your best not to cry out, and after a few moments, he stopped and raised his head.

"you may have won our little game, darlin', but these precious sounds," he said, reaching up to stroke his hands over your throat, "are mine. i wanna hear 'em, kitten."

With that, he leaned over you, whispering in your ear, "i'm going to make you howl."

He raised himself up and shifted, spreading your legs as he settled between them. Then, he glanced down before letting his hand follow. You felt a finger hook beneath the waistband of your leggings. Then he clicked his tongue and shook his head.

"i've never liked this pair on ya'."

_Riiiiiiiip_! With the yank of a single finger, Hound tore through the thin elastic material like tissue paper, continuing the entire crotch of had been torn asunder, leaving your legs cover but the strip of your soaked panties bare for his perusal.

And peruse, he did. His hand moved to rub your thigh as he locked eyes with you again. "your scent is so strong, love," he said, "so fucking sweet. how about we see if you taste as good as you smell?"

He chuckled as he leaned in to capture your lips in a kiss, pulling bac briefly as his finger drifted down to graze your hidden folds. He found your clit almost immediately, and the gentlest pressure from his touch caused you to whimper as you bit down upon your lip. In retaliation, Hound turned your head toward him and locked you into another passionate kiss, half-open-mouthed. His tongue essentially kept yours busy, and soon, you were too caught up in the pleasure of his kiss and the stroking of your clit to hide away your moans.

But Hound was tiring of toying with you. You knew that from the feel of the heavy bulge in his pants as it had brushed against you, and, not wanting to be the only one having fun, your hands sought out his own pants. You weren't sure where a skeleton's erogenous zones were, and it would not occur to you for a few more minutes to be surprised a skeleton monster could manifest a cock. However, he seemed excited enough, and as your reached for his waistband and began tugging his belt loose, you could feel him press harder into you. He whimpered and moaned, nearly drowning yours out with his heady breaths, as he removed his hand from your neck and brought it to his crotch. Upon undoing the zipper, he guided your eager hand inside to rub at the semi-clothed bulge as it was straining against the fabric of his boxers. He continued to rub your slit and his hand guided yours, roughly palming at the soft fabric while the member beneath rose and twitched.

"stars, kitten," he breathed, struggling (and failing) to hold back a moan, "you keep working me like that and imma eat'cha all up. now," he practically leered at you as your foreheads pressed together, "how's about that taste...?"

At first, you were confused, but then the realization dawned on you through your lustful haze. Oh, he didn't actually mean...did he?

Oral was something that was always given and never received in your previous relationships. Just then, the thought of how that talented tongue had your toes curling from a kiss, let alone the lewd things he had done with your body, caused your core to slicken with desire. He must have realized you were thinking something naughty for, as if reading your mind, he shredded the final barrier between your opening and his imminent pleasure. Your sex clenched as he removed his finger, desperately trying to draw it back in as Hound nudged up your legs and settled himself between them.

You had only a moment for your heart to surge with excitement as his cheeky grin as his fingers spread apart your pussy lips and the flat of his tongue raked up agonizingly slowly against your pearl.

You shrieked.

The sound only spurred him on. A deep chuckle rumbled from him as his tongue rotated and glided along your clit. It was almost too much to be exposed this way outside, but as he looked up at you, watching your gaze as he lavished attention on your long-neglected nethers, you couldn't look away. You had done the same for former partners and some had enjoyed it, but never had anyone looked at you with such love and sheer hunger before. The occasional puff of hot air against your now pampered pearl was nearly enough to send you over the edge, but with the torturously slow way Hound drew out his licks, you were beginning to wonder if he would ever allow you to climax.

When your trembling legs could not hold out against his onslaught and collapsed against him, he hooked them over his shoulders and settled in for a second course. The manhandling almost did it for you and you writhed, your hands going down to rub over his skull as soft words of encouragement and praise spilled from your lips.

When at last you thought you could take it no more, that wonderful tongue withdrew, and you keened in disappointment. However, you didn't have more than a second to brood as he brought his hands to the waistband of his underwear.

"sorry, kitten, but you ain't coming unless it's on my cock," he informed you with a cocky smirk. It was maddening enough the you were tempted to kiss the look right off his face. If he didn't put something back down there, you were going to pin him down and ride him for all you were worth, fantasies be damned. You told him such, too, which nearly sent him into hysterics as he threw his head back and laughed, and the time he spent laughing both worsened your libido and increased it.

"darlin', you're perfect," he said, shaking his head with mirth, eyelights and expression practically glowing. "but you did win our little game, and i don't know how much longer i can hold back. position?"

You were hardly able to believe you were at this point. God, what did you choose? Looking up at those loving eyes, or on all fours, presented to him for him to use as he liked?


	3. Chapter Three: "Be Careful What You Wish For" (Reader Wins, Part Two,  First Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The allure of submitting to him completely fills you, and choose to present yourself like a beast in heat: on all fours.
> 
> (Kink Warnings: doggystyle, feral elements, D/S elements, forceful fucking, Reader finding out what a non-clitoral orgasm is, dirty talk (WITHOUT degrading name calling), sub space, overstimulation, being fucked silly, aftercare, intimacy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Ending for the "Reader Wins" route.

You came into this little "game" with full desire for Hound to utterly wreck you, and that is what you were going to do.

The heated touches he had lavished upon your body and the way his tongue had lapped at your core had only fueled your desire. Even now, he loomed over you, fangs glinting golden beneath his magical eyelights, a stark contrast to the deathly pale bones bleached blue-white beneath the moonlight. The shadows that pooled at the dips in his bones and within the recesses of his sockets only made what little color that clung to his bones pop, an eerie and dangerous figure with burning spectral eyes.

And yet, even with as heated as he obviously was, what with the glowing warmth spreading over his cheekbones like fire beneath a paper about to ignite, he still gazed down at you so lovingly.

You could make soft, sensual love some other time. On this night? You wanted it to be memorable. You wanted to be manhandled, roughed up, and left aching and sore from his strength. The image of being all marked up and wearing the bruises and scratches he gave you like fine jewelry for weeks on end, truly and wholly claimed by this fearsome warrior and predator of the Underground made you moan in anticipation.

Without a word, you scooted back. He allowed it. Then, looking up at the monster soon to claim your body for his own pleasure, you moved your hand down along your flesh, watching his eyelights trace the path your fingers led until they reached your slit. Then, in one swift movement, you turned yourself over onto your knees. Looking back over your shoulder, you bit your lower lip, trying to contain a rising lascivious smile. Slowly, presenting yourself as if tribute to the one that had captured your heart, you lowered your upper body, allowing your rump to remain in the air. The cold air met your aching sex as you spread your legs. Then, your mouth parting in hunger, you watched as he unconsciously licked his teeth at your little show as your fingers finally spread open your lower lips, allowing him full and wanting access to your dripping hole.

He sucked in a breath and brought the back of his hand up to wipe his mouth as he relished in the sight, eyelights intently roving over your bare, vulnerable parts.

"you're so fucking perfect," he said, and immediately tugged down his pants. You were both surprised and unsurprised to see a conjured cock that was the same dimly glowing magic as his tongue, but it was that glow that let you take in the sight of its impressive girth and width. Your other lovers were laughable in comparison to the member that now stood at attention, and Hound pumped it lazily as he shuffled closer to you.

God, you couldn't wait to be speared on that perfect shaft, and the mere touch of his hand upon your buttocks drove you crazy as you clearly needed the touch lower, larger, inside of you...!

Feeling bold, you swayed your hips in almost a figure eight, rubbing your clit with a third finger as you kept your legs spread wide open for him. You had become so slick there was scarcely any friction left. If he didn't take you soon, you might explode from sheer frustration!

As if hearing your silent plea, you could feel him position himself between your legs as the large mushroom head of his cock began to press against your opening. Please, you thought, you wanted it so much, you had won your game, please, you needed your prize then and there!

Hound scarcely had time to toy with your entrance before you couldn't take it any longer. However, the very moment you shoved your hips back, you felt a crushing grip take hold of the meat of your hips as he thrust himself inside.

Instantly, you shrieked at the feeling of magic chilled by the autumn air swiftly running hot, feeling your walls stretch almost painfully at his size. He stopped briefly, awaiting any protest from you, but you only shoved yourself back farther. A heady, wanton moan left you as you discovered he had only given you a taste of what was to come as you slipped farther back onto that awaiting cock.

With no objections forthcoming from you, Hound could finally plow into you as he liked. He pulled out and thrust back in, each time going a bit deeper. Your walls gave way to his powerful thrusts, and soon, you found you needed both hands you help you keep grounded before you lost your control entirely.

Slow, steady thrusts quickened until they pounded brutally away at your insides. The hands gripping your hips clenched with almost painful pressure. Soon, Hound's heavy breathing turned harsh and raspy, almost barking the moans that ripped out of him.

But it wasn't enough.

He grabbed hold of your thighs and yanked them further apart before his hands returned to your hips and he began fucking you in earnest. There was nothing soft about this Hound. With strength in his large powerful hands, he began practically shoving your hips onto his cock, reaching depths of your core that had never felt so incredibly full as they did then. You didn't bother to stop the sounds coming out of you now. You couldn't have held them back even if you had wanted to.

At some point, Hound loped an arm under your abdomen and across, holding you in place by your opposite hip as his body draped over yours. You had been barely holding yourself together by that point, so focused staying grounded against the onslaught of pulverizing thrusts. Within moments, however, any chance of remembering yourself around this monster gave way as his panting turned to some of the most filthy and salacious words you had ever heard in your life.

"look at you, kitten, taking all of me in like that," Hound practically growled in your ear. "fuck, why did i wait to do this? when i could have had you in my room, spearing you on my fucking cock. i should have taken you a long time ago. i should have come in that night i heard you telling your little friends how desperate you were for my cock. i let your soul and this poor little pussy of yours suffer when i should have been a good mate and just thrown you over my shoulder, hauled you up to your room, and made you mine right then and there."

Something about the word 'mate' called out to you in your haze and you keened. Hound noticed it instantly.

"you liked that, didn't you?" he rasped into your ear, taking a deep whiff of the air before letting out such a lewd sigh that it sent shivers down your spine (you weren't aware sighs even could sound lewd!). "i smelled it on you. i've always smelled it on you. you fucking little tease, taunting me with how excited you get around me and then scaling it back fast enough to give me whiplash."

His voice became downright guttural.

"though, it's not nearly as sweet as the scent you're making right now, kitten: the scent of my little mate as i'm claiming her as _mine_."

You sobbed as he jerked his hips upward, starting to twist and rotate them slightly with each thrust, trying to find that one particular spot that would make you completely give in to him.

"i tried to go easy on you. slow. i didn't want to scare you off. but that's not what you wanted, was it? you like 'scary'. you like a little fear. you wanted this big scary monster to fucking ravage you. well, darlin' - hnn! you're getting it now. you're gettin' all of me and you fucking love it!"

A lucky thrust finally found its mark and you screamed, your eyes rolling back into your head as you almost whited out. 'What was that?' you thought. For a split second, you were afraid. You could feel a pressure coiling up within you the likes of which you had never felt before, and all sense of control was slipping away from you. Finally, even the grip you had on the ground left as you were jerked back as Hound situated himself again, and you were left sobbing and moaning and barely able to even clench your fists in the fallen leaves.

"gettin' close, aren't'cha, darlin'?" he taunted you. "well, hope you've got the strength, because this monster can go for a long, long time!

With your spot found, he angled himself and began purposefully snapping his hips toward it as though both your lives depending on it. At that point, for all you know, it might have. He continued to rasp in your ear how good you felt against him, how many times he had known you were aroused around him, how often he had wanted to fuck you, where he wanted to fuck you, and how he had longed to make you his ten times over. As your first orgasm tore through you, you saw stars, a dire screech ripping through the woodlands as you keened and cried out his true name, still impaling yourself desperately onto his shaft as your muscles clenched and unclenched, as it trying to swallow him up inside you.

He slowed briefly, turning your head to lock with his smoldering gaze before he captured your mouth in a heated kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered a question, and you responded with a wanton 'more'.

He responded, "mine."

Now, there were no longer any thoughts in your head of leaving him.

There were no thoughts of anything as his he held your lower body in place so he could fill it with his seed. Gone were your insecurities. The rest of the world, the chill of the air, even the hard sticks that your knees and arms occasionally rubbed could no longer be felt.

He impaled you over and over again, and hearing his words soon became as vital as breathing to you. Any thought you might have had to struggle against him was crushed by his iron grip and your own primal lust. You thrust yourself onto him, spreading yourself as wide as you could go, allowing his own strong grasp to hold you as the physical limitations of your body prevented you from going any wider. Not caring you scarcely had one arm to keep your face above the forest floor, you reached beneath yourself again, occasionally rubbing your hand over the invading cock before moving to spread your pussy wide once more. Your muscles relaxed as your back arched, boosting your backside up higher as a tantalizing present that he might fully explore every inch of your slick welcoming hole.

Time gave away to a constant present, of push and pull, of sinking into and receding. For you, nothing any longer mattered than what happened in that prolonged moment. You reveled in each additional thrust, your face almost rapturous at how utterly *electrifying* it all felt. You no longer cared for the reasoning or gravity of his words so long as he continued thrusting. If he had wanted to teleport you both into public right now and screw you in the middle of the street, letting the wet sounds of your joining be heard far and wide, you would have wholeheartedly welcomed it.

His mate? If it brought you to being nearly fucked senseless on the forest floor again with his voice whispering such sinfully delicious words into your ear again, you would wear that title proudly.

You were reduced a shrieking, sobbing mess, having spent stars-knew-how-long begging him for more as he drove into you. At some point, one of your legs had been hitched up, allowing him to delve even deeper. Even if your flagging strength had allowed it, you wouldn't have been able to push back onto him any longer, not with how tightly he held you, all spread open for his use.

When he finally came inside of you, all you could do was pant weakly, your energy having fled you long ago as you felt his cock throb inside of you after one particularly deep thrust. His seed spurted within you and you moaned as it reminded you that, miraculously, you still had room left to be filled. Your shaking hand found its way to your lower belly as the warm magic practically tingled within you, your insides weakly milking him as they could barely take any more.

Then your arm thumped to the ground and, for the first time since your mind had given over into your submissive desires, you began to feel the cold night air chilling the sweat on your sore body.

You felt Hound's hand rubbing across your back.

"you still with me, darlin'?" he crooned.

You attempted to shoot him back a sly smile, but instead, fixed him with a rather dopey grin and a very tired thumbs up, and mouthed, 'you?'

He chuckled, which only made his softening cock jump inside of your tender walls. You groaned weakly as he eased himself out. The feeling of being so empty after such a long and brutal fuck made your insides ache, but it was a good ache, a warm ache that made everything still displayed for your bonefriend clench as if desiring more, though you logically began to realize you probably wouldn't be able to handle more without passing out. Exhaustion came to claim you after Hound had staked his own, and you felt him gingerly easing down your leg and helping to lay your weakened corpus onto the forest floor.

He looked down at you as he regained his own breath (you supposed now even skeleton monsters must get a bit heated during sex) and his gaze turned from one of fire to almost goofy affection. Wait, were those little hearts you saw in his eyelights? Heh, you must have really been fucked silly to be seeing that.

He tucked himself back into his clothes before grabbing the remains of your ruined ones, apologizing for getting a bit carried away. You could only smile and chuckle tiredly. What a goober...

Finding the water bottle, he helped raise you up so you could have a sip. You hadn't realized just how thirsty you were and he had to help you from downing the rest of it in one go and making yourself sick. After that, he fished another of those yummy gummies from his pocket and had you eat that before bundling you, torn clothes and all, into his arms.

The world flew by you in a blur that lasted only two steps. The forest was gone, and you now faced the door leading in from your patio. Hound took you inside, managing to lock the door while still carrying you in his arms, before leading you upstairs to your bathroom. He sat you on the toilet while he got the water going, then promised he would be back shortly, leaving you with a skeletal kiss to your forehead and some generous words of praise before heading out.

You managed to settle yourself into the tub while he was gone, though it had taken some effort. When Hound reappeared, it was with a cup of juice and a small bowl of fruit. You gave him a look that was more funny than flirty and asked if he really was up for foodplay right now after all the effort he he just put into you. He snorted and sat the items down on the counter, shaking his head as he picked up a washcloth.

"should have waited for me, darlin'," he lectured you, his voice a soft rumble but still laced with affection, "don't need you falling over and hurtin' yourself on those shaky legs of yours."

You pointed out just who had made you have such shaky legs, and he just grinned, puffing his chest out. He held up the cloth and gestured to it, giving you a look to ask if you minded he do the job, to which, of course, you responded by spreading your arms open around the rim of the tub and laying back into the water. If he wanted to pamper you, then why deprive him of the joy?

And joy was written all over his face. As he gently cleaned you, using a small bowl to ladle water over your head so it wouldn't slip through his bony fingers, he murmured sweet nothings with the face of a man enraptured. You noted he had removed his gloves and jacket and, as the bowl passed over your head once, you reached up and brought the bony fingers to your lips, pressing a soft kiss against them as tears pricked at your eyes.

Here he was, treating you like a goddess in living flesh, and you had wanted to break up with him. You would have broken his heart - and yours with it - all because you were too afraid to talk to him. It seemed so foolish now. You understood what that tender gaze for what it truly was now: Love. He loved you. He had been willing to open up to you about so much, but he had been hiding himself for fear of scaring you away.

You murmured his real name against his hand and he stilled.

"yes, darlin'?"

You asked if he could forgive you, but after screwing your eyes shut. This was the best any of your lovers had ever treated you and the first time you ever felt like someone had truly loved you back. You didn't want to lose him.

All was silent but then he chuckled and you heard the washcloth slop wetly against the tub rim before another bony hand stroked your wet hair.

"i think you're finally coming out of sub space, kitten," he said. "and i'm sorry, too." He pressed a kiss against your crown. "i could've opened up to you a long time ago instead of hiding what i was feelin'. i no more wanted to hurt you than you wanted to hurt me."

As you blinked up at him through bleary eyes, he thumbed away a stray tear. You were both fools, weren't you?

"heh, maybe," he said, leaning down to nuzzle your neck, "but i'm your fool, and you are mine."

You could practically feel him beaming as you reached up to cup his face, bringing down the monster who had given you his heart long ago.

He really and truly was your sweet Hound.

(END)


End file.
